


Naked and (not so) Afraid

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Come Eating, Crack, Eating bugs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Huddling For Warmth, Morosexual!Rey, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, everyone is dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: In the world’s harshest environments, two experienced survivalists put their skills to the test without food, water or clothes. Now, in the harsh climate of northern Brazil, two strangers have to form a partnership and work to survive for 21 days… naked and afraid!Meet Rey, a 19 year old apprentice mechanic.“My name is Rey. My parents abandoned me as a child, so I had to survive on my own in a garbage dump. I built my own shelters and traded scrap for food from the owner of the dump.”Ben, 29 years old, is a part-time security guard and full-time survivalist.“No, don’t call me that. I said to use my code name. My code name is Kylo Ren. I’m Master of the Knights of Ren. We’re a group of professional survivalists. Every weekend, we’re out in the woods living off the land and doing melee weapons training. When shit hits the fan, you can’t rely on bullets. Just your skills.”





	Naked and (not so) Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and it spoke to me.
> 
> The location is from the [Dunes of Despair](https://youtu.be/vdhvHrkCo64) episode of Naked and Afraid. If you haven't seen the show, it's an awful "survivalist" reality TV show where two people with vague survivalist experience are dumped somewhere with no clothes and have to survive for 21 days. Watching the first five minutes of any episode (they're all on youtube) will tell you everything you need to know.

_In the world’s harshest environments, two experienced survivalists put their skills to the test without food, water or clothes. Now, in the harsh climate of northern Brazil, two strangers have to form a partnership and work to survive for 21 days… naked and afraid!_

_Meet Rey, a 19 year old apprentice mechanic._

_“My name is Rey. My parents abandoned me as a child, so I had to survive on my own in a garbage dump. I built my own shelters and traded scrap for food from the owner of the dump.”_

_Ben, 29 years old, is a part-time security guard and full-time survivalist._

_“No, don’t call me that. I said to use my code name. My code name is Kylo Ren. I’m Master of the Knights of Ren. We’re a group of professional survivalists. Every weekend, we’re out in the woods living off the land and doing melee weapons training. When shit hits the fan, you can’t rely on bullets. Just your skills.”_

_Rey and Ben were each given a primitive survival rating, or PSR, as determined by a panel of experts in primitive survival and special forces training._

_Ben’s physique and wilderness skills give him a strong advantage. However, his inflated ego may count against him when it comes to working with a partner, which lowers his score down to 7.5._

_Rey’s experience in building shelter and surviving in adverse circumstances have prepared her psychologically, but her lack of knowledge of the wild outdoors puts her at a disadvantage. We’ve given her a PSR of 5.8._

***

Kylo Ren had seen every episode of Naked and Afraid. He’d done his research. If his partner turns out to be competent, he’s prepared. If she’s useless and taps out and he has to survive alone, he’s prepared.

“Mother nature is going to be my bitch and I am its apex predator,” one of the failed contestants had famously said before dropping out from severe dehydration. Kylo is _not_ going to make a stupid mistake like that.

The sandy landscape around him is very different from the woods near his house, but he’s sure he’ll be able to adapt.

“Give us some thoughts, Ben. Are you nervous? Excited?”

“I’m _prepared_,” Kylo snaps. “I spent all morning meditating, and I know I’m ready.”

“And taking your clothes off? How about that?”

Kylo snorts and pulls his T-shirt off over his head as he looks right into the camera. “Would _you_ be worried about taking your clothes off if you looked like this?” He winks and flexes his bicep.

***

Five thousand dollars is a lot of money, and a three week holiday in an exotic location is all Rey has to endure to earn it. There is literally no down side, apart from the nudity.

The pick-up truck stops at a high sandy ridge. On her left is a lagoon, and ahead is what looks like an oasis in the desert. Greenery means food. In this climate, she doesn’t even have to worry about freezing at night.

“Can you say something to the camera about how you feel about losing your clothes?”

Rey shrugs. “I just don’t want to get sunburned.”

“Come on, something a little more. Are you embarrassed? Self-conscious?”

“If I was self-conscious, do you really think I’d be on this show?”

The producer frowns, again.

Rey rolls her eyes. Fine, she’ll play along. “I’ve never been naked in front of a man, so this will be new for me, hah!” She gives a fake little laugh, trying to sound like a jittery teenager. It’s not a lie; she _hasn’t_ been naked with another man in _bed_, but she’s no blushing virgin.

With the camera trained on her, she peels off her clothes, leaving everything behind except the necklace she was issued.

They tell her to walk in the direction of a gentle rise. She’s about half-way to the top when she sees a head and then a torso -- a _very_ muscular torso -- and then similarly well-toned legs. And when they are closer, what’s _between_ the legs.

“Hi, I’m Rey,” she says, holding out her hand. She tries to maintain eye contact, but this guy has the biggest dick she has ever seen, and her eyes can’t stop flicking towards it.

“Kylo Ren,” the man says, taking her hand and shaking it.

“We’re gonna have to reshoot that,” the camera operator says. “It’s an all-ages show. You can’t be staring at his junk.”

Rey feels herself blush, but it’s so hot that she doubts anyone else will notice.

They reshoot the scene, and then Rey and Kylo are off with the camera crew lagging behind them.

“I don’t mind if you stare,” Kylo says. “Kylo Junior likes the attention.”

This is the worst thing that anyone has ever said to her, and yet Rey can’t help looking over and down. Beneath a thick thatch of dark pubic hair is “Kylo Junior”, partially up for attention. Even slightly hard, he’s as long as an average guy with a full erection. The rest of him doesn’t look bad, either: broad muscular chest, buff arms, eight visible abs, chiseled thighs, strong calves.

***

_“I decided to do this challenge to silence all the haters in my life. They don’t take survival training seriously and think the Knights of Ren are a joke. I’m here to prove them wrong.”_

_“Do I have to say that? Fine. Growing up an orphan was lonely. I didn’t choose to grow up surviving on my own, but I did choose to do Naked and Afraid to gain a sense of empowerment.”_

***

Rey is younger than most of the other contestants that have been on the show. Hopefully that means that Kylo will be able to take charge and show her the ropes. It’s a bonus that she finds him attractive, but he hopes that she’ll gravitate to his natural leadership skills instead.

Kylo spots their canvas bags lying in the sand. His sword is glistening in the sun. He ignores the camera operator as he picks up his bag and rummages through and quickly locates the map.

“Wanna show us what you brought?” the producer asks.

“Oh yeah,” says Kylo. “This is my sword. It was my grandfather’s sword, actually. I take it with me everywhere.”

Rey grabs it to inspect the blade. “It’s not very sharp.”

“It’ll do. You’ll see. Anyway, what did you bring?”

“My staff,” Rey says, pulling a long object out of her bag, not that the bag really contained it. “I scavenged it and modified it. It’s made of stainless steel, so it should be durable out here.”

“Maybe you can knock down some coconuts with it,” Kylo says, thinking that he’s going to be doing most of the hefty work.

“Exactly,” Rey smiles. “There should be some out here. It’s easier to knock them down than to climb trees.”

Maybe she has a point.

“So what’s the plan?” Rey asks.

“We have water, but we need to find shade, so the first thing we should do is pick a good spot and make a shelter and a fire.”

“Great. Let’s go.”

***

_Rey and Ben have begun their 21 day challenge on the north shore of Brazil in Lençóis Maranhenses National Park. The inhospitable environment is home to miles of sandy dunes, a sparing amount of semi-aquatic vegetation, poisonous snakes, scorpions, and tarantulas. The blistering hot sun adds a major element of danger._

_“I don’t know why he brought a decorative military sword and not a machete. It’s kind of weird.”_

_The pair don’t have long before nightfall, so it’s crucial that they find shelter as soon as possible._

_“Rey looks like she’s down to business. I think we’ll do okay out here.”_

***

By the time they get to a patch of green surrounding one of the small lakes, it’s dark and they have no time left to make a shelter. On the positive side, the camera crew has already set camp for the night, and all they have left is the infrared cameras they are supposed to talk into from time to time.

Rey has slept in worse.

They pick a spot sheltered from the wind and lie down in the sand.

“Well,” she says. “Good night, then.”

“Night.”

Apart from waking up a few times due to bug bites and unfamiliar sounds, Rey sleeps soundly. She wakes at the crack of dawn to Kylo sitting up and staring into the distance. From here, she has a good view of his back. It’s just as muscular as the rest of him. Good arse too, though it’s covered in a thin layer of sand.

She yawns. “Couldn’t sleep?”

He turns to look at her. There are obvious bags under his eyes. “I was keeping watch.”

“Sure,” Rey replies, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. “Well, we might as well get up and sort this shelter out.”

They get up and have a good look around. There are plenty of small palms that would be good for shelter construction. They have already scouted out a location by the time the camera crew arrives.

“Think you can chop those down with that sword?” Rey asks.

“You bet. Stand back.”

For all she knows, he has no idea how to use that thing, so she stands several meters away as Kylo marches to a patch of palms growing away from the rest. He draws the sword as if from a sheath and pauses like he’s about to charge.

Oh no.

She knows this type of guy: the sort of person who watches too much anime, buys a cheap katana, and thinks it makes him some kind of samurai. Normally, these guys grow out of it by their early twenties, but as Kylo charges the trees like some kind of deranged ninja, it’s painfully clear that he has not. He does a spin, and all Rey can do is stare at his cock and balls swinging around. It’s awful and obscene, like a traffic accident one could fuck.

At least the trees come down. Kylo picks up the entire pile of felled trees and hoists them onto his shoulder, grinning as he approaches Rey.

This is going to be a long three weeks.

***

Kylo dumps the palm trees near their camp site. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches a glimpse of something crawling on his arm.

“Shit! There are ants all over me!”

“Ants?” Rey exclaims. “Let me see!”

She grabs him by the wrist and starts picking the ants off one by one and putting them straight in her mouth.

“Mmm. These are good. Kind of citrusy.”

Kylo retches. He’s used to surviving outdoors, but that involves fishing and hunting for rabbits and deer and foraging for fruit.

“You want?” Rey asks, sticking her finger with an ant crawling on it right in his face.

“No!”

She shrugs and laughs, then slurps the ant off her finger like it’s a popsicle.

“You’ve got a few more on you, just a minute.”

Her fingers pick all over him and down his back. As they go lower, close to his butt, he feels his cock stir.

“That’s gold!” says the producer, startling Kylo. “Keep doing stuff like that. The audience is going to love it!”

“Why don’t you go look for food while I build the shelter,” Kylo says before the situation gets any more embarrassing. He can’t be seen to be weak in front of his Knights and especially not his family or anyone from his past.

“I’ll get right on it,” Rey replies. “Can I borrow your bag?”

***

_So far, the pair are working together effectively. They’ve divided up their tasks, with Rey going off to find food while Ben builds their shelter from palm trees and dried grass. Will Ben’s aversion to eating insects cause friction?_

***

Rey wishes the camera wasn’t trailing behind her. Now she is contractually obliged to give commentary instead of being left in peace.

“I’m looking for fruit. Coconuts, tree cucumbers, whatever.” She actually has no idea what’s edible and not edible, but she knows those two things grow here, so it’s a starting point.

It’s still early morning and relatively cool. Close to noon, it will be too hot to move around much, even in the shade. She walks for what she thinks might be an hour before she finds a cluster of coconuts.

“There,” she points. “I’m going to knock them down.”

With two firm whacks of her staff, she knocks one down and then quickly gets a few more until her canvas bag is full.

She thinks about heading back when spots some long, green fruit. Must be the cucumbers. She doesn’t know how to tell if they’re ripe, but she picks a bunch of them anyway, then distributes the weight of all the fruit between both bags and ties them on either end of her staff. The hike back is tiring, but she looks forward to getting some food and fluids at the end of the trip.

“Here,” she says, dumping everything on the ground in front of Kylo. So far, he has a frame up for the shelter and is busy strapping some palm leaves over the top. Not bad progress.

Kylo himself is sweaty, but the shine from the sun on his muscles looks appetising.

“We should be able to drink the juice inside,” she says, trying to take her focus away from Kylo’s body before the producer gets annoyed again.

“Nice,” Kylo says, wiping his brow with his forearm.

“It might be better to drink the coconut juice instead of the water, but I don’t think it will keep us going for long.”

“Let’s just share one now and eat one of those cucumbers,” suggests Kylo.

“Fine by me.”

They sit in the shade the rest of the afternoon, passing the time by weaving palm fronds together. The film crew takes a break as well, presumably leaving to have their own, much more substantial meal.

That gives Rey a thought. “What do you think about raiding their camp while they’re asleep?”

Kylo balks. “That would go against the principles of trying to survive off the land.”

“Think about it,” Rey says, taking a stab at Kylo’s motivations. “You’ll have to compete with other groups in the apocalypse or whatever. This is good practice.”

They sit in silence for a minute before Kylo responds. “I guess that makes sense. We can scout it out tonight.”

***

The reconnaissance mission is difficult without IR goggles or any of the other night mission equipment Kylo has stored in his bunker. Well, in his mom’s basement in preparation for getting his own bunker. However, the moon is out and bright, and they can just about make the tyre tracks leading to the crew’s camp.

“We should stay on these, or they’ll see our footprints,” Rey says.

By the time they get to the camp, the crew has definitely retreated into their trailer. The lights inside are on and there’s the sound of a TV playing inside. A large pick-up truck is parked next to the trailer, different from the rickety thing they usually use to get to Kylo and Rey’s camp.

Before he has a chance to say anything to Rey, she’s climbing into the truck, under the plastic covering. Shit. If the crew sees them, they’ll be kicked off the show for sure. He waits nervously until Rey reappears, holding several large bottles of water.

“There are so many, they won’t even notice,” she whispers. “We can bury them in the sand.”

It feels like cheating, but by the time they are out of earshot of the camp, Kylo feels giddy. “I can’t believe we did that.”

“Do you know how many people get sick after being on shows like this? Drinking from the lagoon isn’t worth the risk.”

“I suppose that’s true.” They would need to boil the water, if they can find something to boil it in.

“We should still try to disinfect the local water and drink this only at night, or they’ll suspect something.”

“You really thought this through,” Kylo says, surprised. There is more to this girl than he initially presumed.

“I had to learn to be resourceful.”

***

_It’s day three, and Ben and Rey have made a shelter and are surviving on the food Rey collected the day before. At a scorching 90 degrees Fahrenheit, spending too much time in the sun is dangerous, so staying in the shade is a good move._

_“We’re trying to keep the fruit rationed and conserve our energy.”_

_“Ooh, another locust! I’m collecting these for a fry-up later.”_

***

That night, after a meager meal of locusts and cucumber, it starts to get cold, much more so than the night before.

“It’s cold,” Rey hears Kylo say to the camera. “We don’t have any blankets, so we’ll have to huddle for warmth.”

Rey rolls her eyes. The last two nights, they slept with a comfortable distance between them, but Kylo is right. They will need each other. She only hopes that Kylo’s strong virgin vibes don’t result in extreme awkwardness.

“So,” he says as they lie back for the night. “I guess we’re gonna have to get close.”

Okay. He’s going to make it awkward. She huffs and shuffles towards him, her back against his chest, then grabs an arm and puts it around her. At least he’s warm.

Predictably, he starts getting hard within moments. It starts as a gentle nudge against her rear until it grows into a solid pressure.

“Looks like Kylo Junior is having trouble falling asleep,” Kylo practically whispers in her ear.

That’s it. There’s no way she’ll take this anymore. “Have you _ever_ been with a woman before?” she all but shouts, turning to face him even though it’s dark.

“I…”

“A man?”

“That’s classified.”

“I’m sure it is. I--”

Rey doesn’t get to finish her sentence because Kylo suddenly closes the distance -- accidentally or on purpose, she has no idea -- and his lips are on hers. Fuck it. They might as well get this over with. If this big, hot idiot is raring to go, then she might as well indulge. She starts kissing him, nibbling his lips and forcing her tongue into his mouth while she gropes at his chest. His muscles are hard, firm under her fingertips. Her hand slides down Kylo’s flank and behind until it’s right on his arse, squeezing tight. Kylo lets out a throaty whimper, like a big stupid whiny dog begging for food.

“You can touch me too, you know,” Rey says when Kylo’s hand appears to be frozen on her shoulder.

“Uh. Where?”

There is no way that this man isn’t a virgin. “Anywhere.”

At least he starts moving. His touch is tentative and a little clumsy, but his hands are big and warm and feel good as they traverse her back and move down to her butt. That’s more like it. After putting it off for as long as she reasonably could, Rey finally slides her hand between Kylo’s legs and wraps it around his hard dick. Bloody hell. She can’t even close her fingers around it.

“Rey,” Kylo whines as she starts stroking him. “That feels--”

“You like that?” she asks, grinning. “Wait till you see this.”

She rolls him onto his back and moves down between his legs, grabbing his cock firmly. If she can get his dick even halfway into her mouth, it would be a feat. For now, she just licks at the frenulum. It’s definitely enough to impress Kylo, because he’s already panting and squirming by the time she fully envelops her mouth around the head of his cock, suckling gently. Her jaw starts to ache almost immediately -- he’s that big -- so she mixes it up with licking up and down his shaft.

“Rey, I’m gonna--”

Before she can do anything about it, bursts of come start erupting from Kylo’s cock like a baking soda and vinegar volcano science project. It’s everywhere, on Rey’s face, on her hands. Well, it _is_ much-needed protein, so she meticulously licks up every drop while Kylo gasps and shudders.

“I hope there’s more where that came from,” she says.

“There is. Rey, I’m sorry, it was so good--”

“Shut up. It’s time for you to return the favour.”

She clambers up from between his legs until she’s straddling his face. This time, he gets the picture immediately. After a few gentle licks, he starts mouthing her like a starving man. His technique is unrefined, but he makes up for it with the most enthusiastic licking she’s ever experienced. Over and over, he laps at her clit and swirls his tongue around the rest of her vulva, occasionally dipping into her vagina.

“That’s it,” she says, tangling her fingers in his hair. “Tongue-fuck me like a good boy.”

He whines as he complies, eagerly thrusting his tongue in and out of her increasingly wet pussy. Her breaths get heavier and heavier. Friction from Kylo’s big, slobbery tongue feels good, and soon she’s craving more. It’s about time she gets to feel that massive cock inside her.

“Think you can go again?”

There’s a muffled answer beneath her, so she lifts her hips a little. Kylo immediately chokes and gasps for air, then asks, “You wanna have sex with me?” as if that’s not what they’re doing already.

“Yes!”

“Yeah, I can go again!”

“Good.” She shuffles down until she’s right over his hips.

Kylo wasn’t lying -- his dick is completely hard again. Hopefully he’ll last longer, now that he already blew his load once. Rey grabs the base of his cock and lines herself up over it. Slowly, carefully, she starts sinking down on it. Goddamn, it’s a stretch. She’s never been so completely filled before, and it’s only the tip.

“Rey! Oh, god. Oh, god.”

She’s never been with a guy this vocal, and holy hell, it’s hot. He only gets louder as she starts rocking her hips up and down, and it’s doing things to her, sending shockwaves of arousal straight to her groin. It takes him a few minutes to figure out the rhythm, but then he gets a good grip on her hips, thrusting up into her in perfect timing.

“Not too deep,” she warns. “You’re huge.”

He has more self-control than she had expected, thrusting sharply, but not hard enough to smash into her cervix. Within minutes, she’s close, so she reaches down to rub her clit.

“Are you touching yourself?” he asks, breathless.

“Yeah.”

“You want me to?”

“No, just focus on using that giant cock of yours.”

Kylo moans again, and it’s enough to send her over the edge. She cries out as the spasms of her orgasm start, her walls squeezing down hard on Kylo’s cock. It seems to go on forever, and when it’s finally over, she collapses onto Kylo’s broad, sweaty chest while he keeps thrusting into her.

“I’m gonna come,” Kylo groans.

Moments later, she feels his dick pulsate inside her as he gradually stills. She rolls off him, but stays close to his radiating body. Within minutes, she’s asleep.

***

Kylo slices down a few more palm leaves and carries them towards their shelter.

“It looks like rain’s coming,” he says to the camera. “I don’t think we can go watertight, but this should help.”

Rey is busy lining up coconut shells to catch rainwater when he gets back. He smiles at her, then tries to look away or he’ll get hard in front of the camera again.

“Can you come over for a sec and tell us about last night? How was it getting close to someone who’s basically a stranger?”

Kylo swallows. He’s been trying to avoid this, busying himself with talking about actual survival stuff.

“It was okay,” he says, avoiding eye contact.

“You have to give us more than that.”

“Okay, fine. We had sex,” he says between his teeth, hoping Rey won’t overhear. “It was really good, and now I’m gonna fix the roof and eat locusts with her, so back off.”

***

_“Rey and I got really close over the last 21 days. She lives in another state, but I think my mom won’t mind if she comes over to live with us. I’m pretty sure my dad’ll let her work in his shop.”_

_“I came out here to experience new things and overcome new challenges. Next time I go on holiday, hopefully I can afford a hotel. Oh, you want the sentimental thing. Right. I didn’t know what to expect going in, but I’m glad I met Kylo-- I mean Ben. He wants to let me live with him for free, so I’m looking forward to that. Uh. I mean I hope his family becomes the family I never had.”_

_By using their skills and developing solid teamwork, Rey and Ben have shown that they have what it takes to survive… naked and afraid._

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/) and a [twitter](https://twitter.com/asstromechdroid), but they are mainly kylux-focused. All followers welcome <3
> 
> The apex predator comment is completely real and came from [this episode](https://youtu.be/LwCYpCmo0Ic).


End file.
